callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dunn
Corporal Dunn is a United States Army Ranger with Hunter Two-One, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment who fought under the command of Sgt. Foley. He fought in Afghanistan in 2016 against OpFor forces and participated in the opening attacks of the Russo-American War. He is voiced by Barry PepperConfirmed in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 credits. File:Mw2 cast.png. Biography Dunn makes his first appearance in "S.S.D.D.", in Afghanistan checking his Desert Eagle and then running PFC Allen through The Pit. Cpl. Dunn then accompanies Sgt. Foley and PFC Allen during "Team Player", to take a school controlled by local militia. Dunn (with Foley) does not make an appearance again until the next Rangers mission "Wolverines!". Hunter 2-1 appears to have been called back to America in the intervening days. He, along with Sgt. Foley, as well as Allen's replacement, James Ramirez fight through Virginia, extracting Raptor and evacuating civilians with the help of a Stryker APC callsign Honey Badger. The Rangers then move on to Washington, D.C., where U.S. forces are fighting a losing battle against Russian troops. Hunter Two One takes a Russian stronghold, buying the evacuation forces valuable time, only to get swarmed by Russian forces. They board an UH-60 Black Hawk with the help of U.S. Navy SEALs to strafe Russian soldiers in various landmarks, only to get shot down by a massive SAM site atop the Department of Justice. After crashing, they are swarmed by numerous Russian forces. As the squad runs out of ammunition, Dunn is hit in the shoulder moments before the EMP caused by Captain Price knocks out the helicopters of both the significant Russian air presence Russian and remaining U.S. forces, killing the Russian soldiers surrounding the Rangers. The Rangers escape into a building amid falling helicopters and meet a Ranger runner, who tells them that Colonel Marshall is gathering forces to retake the White House. After fighting through Russian stragglers, they reach the White House. They defeat the Russian forces there, and the squad reaches the top of the White House, waving green flares to show that D.C. is in U.S. hands. They are saved when the U.S. fighters abort the airstrike, and they then start to talk whether they will be deployed to Moscow or not. Dunn insists on getting revenge on the Russians, saying that he will '...burn it down when we get there.' Personality and traits Dunn is the comical relief of the Ranger missions, as heard by his witty dialogue. He does little to hide his feelings, as heard when he complains to Joseph Allen about how Rangers receive few "Special Ops" missions compared to other U.S. Special Forces branches and to Foley on how their request for air support was denied (see top quote). He also panics during intense and abnormal situations, as seen during Second Sun where he screams as he sees aircraft falling from the sky. He harbors a dislike towards General Shepherd, as the latter cares little about his men (see quotes). He cares about his squadmates too as he may be a combat medic performing life-saving skills on downed soldiers and hates Russians with a vengeance and says that if the Rangers ever get deployed to Moscow, he'll burn it to the ground like how the Russians devastated Washington, D.C. Dunn like Sgt. Foley wears unique equipment compared to other Rangers. He wears a MTV (Modular Tactical Vest) which in reality is used by the United States Marine Corps as well as a Delta Force-style helmet similar to Foley's with Night vision goggles, and carries more equipment than others. His signature weapon is a SCAR-H with a Thermal scope. Quotes referring to part of the Capitol's rotunda missing. modeled after the one in Call of Duty 4]] Trivia *In "Second Sun" after the helicopters crash Dunn says "Is your red dot working? Mine's out." This is strange considering that Dunn uses a SCAR-H with Thermal Scope. *He seems to hold a dislike/distrust towards General Shepherd (since he does not care about his troops). For instance, when an airstrike is called on an enemy stronghold only a few blocks away, Dunn quips, "C'mon, since when does Shepherd care about danger close?" Captain Price would later repeat this statement word-for-word (Except for the "C'mon"). *He seems to be the second in command of Sgt. Foley's squad, which would make him most likely a Team Leader. *Dunn may mouth "Oh, shit!" before the BTR blows up the Humvee in Wolverines. It is hard to see, though. *Like Gaz and Ghost are to Captain John Price and Captain John "Soap" MacTavish, respectively, Cpl. Dunn is considered to be Sgt. Foley's right hand man. He is also the first right hand man in the MW era not to die. *In the mission Team Player, if the player shoots in a random area, Dunn will shout: "Allen! There's nothing there! Cease fire!".But if the player shoots the target building he will yell "Allen! There's nothing there! Cease fire!" *In the mission Wolverines!, Dunn's rank does not have a period (.) following it. It is simply shown as "Cpl Dunn" as opposed to the standard "Cpl. Dunn". This is seen on all other recurring characters in the level. *If one waits a few seconds before entering the Pit in S.S.D.D., Dunn will talk about how he thinks the Rangers should get more "Special Ops" missions, that the Rangers can do anything Army's Delta Force and Army Special Forces can do and that he's tired of pulling security for "SEALs and D-boys." *Dunn uses a SCAR-H with a Thermal Scope for the entire game even after the EMP in Second Sun. *In "S.S.D.D.", he holds a Desert Eagle that is the style of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version, and not the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 one. *Dunn is one of the only three American main characters in the Modern Warfare era not to die. The others are his persistent teammates Pvt. James Ramirez (the Player Character) and Sgt. Foley. All the main American squad members in Modern Warfare die in the helicopter crash, after the Nuke goes off. *Dunn wears a Modular Tactical Vest, currently in US service only with the Marine Corps. *At times Dunn is heard with a southern accent. As his voice actor (Barry Pepper) is Canadian, it's unknown why this might happen, it might be because Barry Pepper has a strong southern accent in Saving Private Ryan, and might have wanted the same type of voice for Dunn. *When Dunn says "Star! Or we will fire on you!", it sounds like in Saving Private Ryan when Jackson says almost the same thing before going into his famous sniper battle, except in the movie the sign and countersigns are "Thunder" and "Flash." *In Of Their Own Accord, after using Javelins and Stingers to take out multiple Russian tanks and Helicopters, Dunn does not follow the rest of the team up to the Blackhawk helicopter, instead staying in the enemy 'crow's nest'. Dunn, however, will appear at the crash site. *At the end of Cliffhanger, after the player makes the jump and goes toward the Sea Knight, one of the soldier's names appears as Cpl. Dunn. *Dunn may be the squad's medic, as implied on several occasions - Foley sends him to check on Raptor when asked if his squad had a medic and Dunn attempts to check the pulse of multiple killed/wounded soldiers in Second Sun. However, most, if not all, US Army Rangers are given training in trauma care and first-aid; whereas some troops are given instruction beyond the training. If he is, he would be one of very few recurring characters with a discernible specialty. *He seems to carry more gear than the other Rangers, possibly advanced first aid gear, lending credibility to the possibility of him being a medic. *Dunn was going to wear ballistic rated goggles on his helmet as seen in the picture for Act 1, but they were replaced by the helmet mounted NVGs. *Despite Dunn getting shot on the shoulder in Of Their Own Accord, in Second Sun after the EMP his injury doesn't seem to impair his physical fitness at all. *In S.S.D.D., If Joseph Allen stands for a moment, Dunn is heard saying: "I don't know why they don't send us in first Allen. I hear there ain't much the Rangers can't do that SF and Delta can but whatever man, that's SOCOM brass for ya. And all those freakin' blocking positions? When are we gonna see some real action instead of babysitting SEALs and D-Boys, hooah?" Every time he pauses after a sentence, his head will motion towards the Pit in a way that he is signaling the player to enter The Pit. *It is strange that Dunn wields a Desert Eagle as a sidearm, as that gun is not standard military weaponry due to size, power, and recoil. This is also somewhat ironic as his commanding officer General Shepherd, whom Dunn is suspicious of, also wields an unruly gun by military standards, the .44 Magnum. Also note that during S.S.D.D., when Dunn holsters his Desert Eagle, he already has an M9 in his holster. *While in the humvee in Wolverines, if the player looks to the left they can see Cpl. Dunn driving and can also note that he has a camera on his helmet. This is most likely to help show Overlord what is going on. *Corporal Dunn may be a reference to the character Corporal Dunne from Big Red One, considering they are both the same rank and their names are almost exactly alike. *On ''Call of Duty: World at War'', in the level "Relentless", a Marine named Cpl. Dunn may spawn. *Like most important characters, Dunn will never die. It can be quite funny when he stands in the open and only stumbles. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Rangers